


The Right One

by Hodgefics



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgefics/pseuds/Hodgefics
Summary: Oscar has made a habit of hanging out around Daya's apartment complex. He tells himself he's just watching out for her as a friend--until he finds another man on his way to Daya's apartment.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Right One

Oscar stands outside on the balcony of Daya’s apartment building smoking a cigarette. 

He hears someone walking up the steps, and he turns to find a young man in a dress shirt and black slacks heading towards him. Oscar wonders what the man could be doing at the apartments at seven o’clock at night until he looks behind him to Daya’s room. His mind made up, he drops his cigarette to the ground.

“Hey, man,” Oscar says casually to the young man. 

The man’s eyes widen and his gaze flickers to the tattoos on Oscar’s face and neck. “Uh, hello.” He responds as he nervously adjusts his collar. 

“You looking for someone?” Oscar asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

The man nods and points to the door behind him. “Uh, yes, actually. Her name is Daya. I think her apartment is right th—“

Oscar shakes his head at him as he crushes his cigarette against the ground with his boot. “You’re at the wrong place, man. She moved out a couple of months ago.”

The young man looks at him skeptically. “Really? Then why would she give me this address?” 

Oscar shrugs. “Maybe she’s not used to her new place yet.”

“Right.” The man says, unconvinced. 

Oscar raises an eyebrow at the man and he relents.

“Well, thank you for telling me. I guess I’ll be going now.” He says as he turns to head back down the stairs. 

“If she stops by, I’ll let her know you were here,” Oscar calls after him with a smirk. 

“Prick,” He mutters before he turns to Daya’s apartment.

He knocks on the door and hears her shuffling inside. 

“One second!” She yells before pulling the door open.

A look of confusion falls over her face as she takes in Oscar’s appearance. “Oscar? What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in?” He asks, ignoring her question. 

Daya looks at him in disbelief. “What? I’m kind of busy here, I’m heading out in a few minutes.” She says as she lets him in anyway.

“Not anymore.” He mutters as he fidgets with the figurines on her shelf.

Daya frowns as she messes with her dangly earrings. “What do you mean? My date’s supposed to be...wait, Oscar, did you seriously scare him off?!?”

Oscar turns to face her with his eyes betraying nothing but a hint of amusement. “Maybe.” He says, shrugging.

“Oh, I can’t believe you! You know how long it’s been since I’ve gone on a date! I was trying to get back into things!” Daya shrieks. 

“With that guy, really?” He asks as he sits down and turns on the TV. 

“Oscar—“ She warns.

Daya stares at him, waiting for more of an explanation, but his focus remains fixed on the television. 

She sighs and runs her hand over her head. Oscar watches her with a softness in his gaze.

Daya sighs and tosses her heels on the floor before she plops down on the couch next to him.

“You’re not gonna offer me a drink?” He asks.

“Get your own damn drink.” She says, sinking lower into the couch cushions.

Oscar chuckles. “You’re gonna look like a mess tomorrow.” He says.

Daya turns to him with a scowl. “What?”

“With all that eyeliner and shit.” He says, waving his hand in her general direction.

“You’re really something else tonight, Oscar.” 

He glances back at her for a moment before he looks away again.

“I’m sorry, alright? He’s just not right for you.”

“How would you know that?”

“I just know, okay?”

Daya opens her mouth to argue with him, but she decides not to push it. The two sit in silence for a while before she yawns and stretches her arms over her head. 

“Look, Oscar, I’m exhausted. I think I need to head to bed.”

“You can sleep here,” He says, his gaze never leaving the screen. 

Daya gapes at him. “On the couch? Oscar, my bed is just in the next room.”

“Well, I’m not leaving yet.” He says decidedly. 

“Oscar, seriously? Fine. Stay as long as you want, but just lock up behind you, okay?” She says sleepily as she moves to leave the room.

Oscar stands. “Wait.”

Daya stops and turns around slowly.

Her body straightens as she notices how tense he is. He walks towards her until he’s less than a foot away from her.

She can feel the heat radiating off his body and she finds herself imagining what it would feel like to touch him. 

He watches her intently as she makes her little faces. He can’t figure out exactly what she’s thinking, but her darkened pupils and ragged breathing tell him she’s attracted to him. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Oscar closes the space between them and pins her against the wall with his body.

She can feel the hardness of his muscles against her skin and she squirms as she tries to avoid his gaze. 

Oscar remains very still and Daya finds herself staring at the tattoo on his neck.

She’s always wanted to run her lips and tongue over his neck--really over his entire body--but she won’t admit that to herself right now.

He sees her lick her lips as she gazes at him and he loses his self-control. His lips crash against hers and his hands are everywhere on her body. He quickly moves his hands under her skirt and she gasps against his neck. He moves his mouth from her lips to her neck and she runs her fingers over his head.

She tries to call his name to get his attention, but it comes out breathier than she had anticipated. "Oscar--"

He lifts his head for a moment and he stops as he sees the unspoken question in her eyes.

He meets her gaze for a moment before he looks away and shrugs. 

“You know I’ve been wanting you since I first met you. I can’t stand the thought of some fool putting his hands on you.” He says as he brings a gentle hand over her face.

“And if you’re gonna sleep somewhere tonight, it’s gonna be with me.” He finishes with a cheeky grin. 

Daya smiles and pulls his face to hers again. 

Their kisses quickly become heated again and Oscar trails his fingers up to the band of her underwear. 

Daya pulls away. “Bed first.” She says sternly.

Oscar nods and picks her up into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and placing her under him on the bed.

He kicks off his shoes and throws off his shirt and Daya watches him with a heated gaze.

He smirks at her reaction before he crawls over her again.

She adds her shirt and skirt to the pile of their clothes as he sheds his pants.

He trails kisses down her thighs as he pulls her panties down and off her legs. 

“Do you have a condom?” She asks finally.

Oscar raises an eyebrow at her. “You don’t have any?” 

Daya scowls. “What? You think I would have some handy because I was supposed to have a date tonight? I didn’t think I would be bringing him home, you know?”

“For his sake, I’d hope not.” He says threateningly. 

“Oscar, I’m serious.”

Oscar rolls off of her and runs a hand over his forehead. “No, I don’t have one. But you’re on the pill or something, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The pill doesn’t protect from...everything.” She says carefully. 

Oscar frowns and sits up on his arm to face her. “You think I have syphilis or something?"

Daya scoffs. “What? No! I just—“

Oscar sighs and moves onto his back to avoid her gaze before he says, “You don’t have to worry about it. I got tested a while ago and I haven’t been with anyone since then.”

Daya gapes at him. “Oh. I...didn’t expect that.”

“You really think I’m one of those guys that sleeps around?” 

“Well, no, but I wasn’t too sure. You’re a really attractive guy, you know? I just assumed you were...busy.” 

“I have a lot of other things to deal with. I don’t need that kind of drama.”

“Right, I know. I’m sorry.” She says as she turns to stare at the floor. 

Oscar sighs. “And there was...someone keeping me back.”

Daya lifts her head back in his direction. “Oh?”

Oscar looks at her, his deep brown eyes saying everything he can’t.

“What I mean is that you don’t have to worry. But if you’re not comfortable, we can wait.”

Daya’s eyes widen at him. She had not expected him to be so patient and open with her.

She smiles and leans over to the bedside table.

Pulling out a small container of lube, she says “Condom or not, we’re still going to need this.”

Oscar grins as he realizes her meaning.

“No complaints here.” He says before he pounces on her and kisses all over her face and neck. 


End file.
